pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 41-Eggman For President: Crystallised
This is episode 41 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. Then the heroes at home bit plays. With Sonic and Crystal… Sonic: Here goes another one! Crystal: How many did he make? They blow the next Mirror Tower down. Sonic: Alright! Crystal: Bullseye right on the spot! Eggman and the President’s bit plays. So does the attack. Knuckles’ bit plays, with the vision of Sonic and Crystal. Back at home… Chris is sitting by the pool. Tails: Hey Chris… Is something bothering you? Chris: No…I’m fine- Amy: You haven’t been yourself lately. Chris: Me? (Sighs) Well, one part of me thinks Sonic and Crystal could never do the things they say they’re doing, but, well, I just don’t know what to believe anymore… (Flashback) Tails: We know you think they knocked those towers over… Amy: But they’d never do that! (Flashback ends) Chris: I wish I could have total faith in Sonic, but I just can’t understand what he’s doing! Tails: If you wanna know how to have faith, ask Amy. Amy: It’s easy. Chris: (Sighs) Maybe for you… Amy: Listen. There’s been lots of times when Sonic did something or didn’t do something that made me wonder why I ever liked him. But in the end, he always comes through for me. He may do crazy things, and he may do stupid things, but he never does dishonest things. That’s why; I’ll always have faith in him! Chris: (Thoughts) Amy’s right. I always trust Sonic. It IS easy; I DO have faith in him! (Voice) Thanks a lot Amy! Amy: Sure! Anytime, Chris! Chris: Come on Tails, we’d better go and look for Sonic and Crystal! Amy: Am I good or what? Up in the X Tornado. Chris: (Thoughts) Hang on, Sonic and Crystal; your friends are on the way! Sonic and Knuckles then get in a fight after they meet. Crystal: Ugh… I wish everyone would understand… Up in the plane, who have spotted Sonic, Knux and Crystal… Chris: Uh! Look down there! Sonic and Knuckles are fighting! Tails: That’s news. Crystal: The X Tornado! Sonic and Knuckles stop fighting for a bit. Sonic: Wanna call it quits? Knuckles: Not until I make you pay for the damage you’ve done! They try to continue fighting, but get knocked back by the X Tornado. Chris: All right, you guys, cut it out right now! Knuckles: Don’t interfere! Chris: Sonic! Sonic: Hey, I’m all for keepin’ the peace, pal! It’s Knuckles who started it! Knuckles: You bet I started it! Do you ever stop to think of the trouble you’re causing innocent people?! Do you? Sonic: Huh? What trouble? Crystal: He doesn’t get it. Knuckles: Okay, that’s it! (starts growling) Light comes on. ???: Sonic the Hedgehog! Friend! Chris: Huh? What’s going on? ???: Stay where you are, Sonic! We’ve got you surrounded! Just turn yourself in quietly and there won’t be any trouble! Machines then aim at Sonic. Chris: Look out! Knuckles: I’ll take care of ‘em! Chris: Knuckles, no! Sonic: Hey, hey, chill out everybody! Let’s all stay calm! Knuckles: You stay calm! Chris and Crystal: Knuckles! Knuckles: (to Chris) Wake up, kid! Don’t you know it’s been Sonic and Crystal knocking down all these towers everywhere?! Chris: Yes, I know. It’s just, well, I have faith in Sonic and Crystal! And if they’re doing it there has to be a good reason! Knuckles: Oh yeah, well what good reason could there be? You tell me, I’d like to hear just one! Sonic: We’ll give ya one, Knuckles. Crystal: Up there! Everyone looks up at the Eggmoon. Sonic: There’s something about that Eggmoon that’s been bothering me. And Crystal. Knuckles: There’s lots about you that bothers me! Sonic: If you give us a chance, I can explain! Knuckles: Well what is there to explain? The Eggmoon won’t move until it gets fixed! We know that. Sonic: Maybe you do. But us two think differently! Knuckles: What? Sonic: Let me give you a little astronomy lesson. If the Eggmoon was really standing still, it couldn’t block the sun all the time! Crystal: Yup yup. Chris: Hey, that’s right! It only looks like the Eggmoon’s standing still ‘cause we’re moving too! Tails: And there’s one more thing you can’t forget! This planet and the moon are both revolving around the sun! Chris: Huh? Wlah! I’m confused! Tails: Chris, in order for the Eggmoon to block the sun, it’s gotta be moving too! Sonic: Eggman’s been controlling it so he could con everybody into buying those silly Sunshine Balls he invented. It’s just a cheap-get-rich-quick scheme! Knuckles: That lousy! And everybody thinks he’s the big hero! Crystal: He’s got everybody fooled! Eggman’s bit then plays. Back with Sonic and the heroes. Sonic: So Eggman’s no hero. Knuckles: Why didn’t you explain this BEFORE you knocked down the towers?! Sonic: I thought it was obvious! I can’t help it if you’re slow! Knuckles: Watch it! Crystal: Oh he’s watching it, everyone just got fooled! That’s your business. Rouge: Now what? Topaz: This is Topaz! I need to speak to the President immediately! After explaining the story, The President and Eggman’s short bits play. After getting home… Chris: So now what do we do? Rouge: Well I say if we can’t destroy the Eggmoon controller from down here… then we’ll just have to get rid of it up there! Sonic: Well, what do you say, Knuxster? Knuckles: The name’s Knuckles, wise guy! Crystal: (sighs) Here we go again. Rouge: Hey, easy boy! Tanaka: If I may, I would like to pilot! Topaz: Works for me! Rouge: Uh! At the Presidential house… Police guy: It’s no good, sir, we can’t get through, there are just too many people out here! Stewart’s short animation plays. Eggman: Perfect! It’s the new Eggman $1 bill! Bocoe: That is nice, doctor, but I’ve made a Bocoe $100 bill! Decoe: I have got a $1000 bill! Eggman: Keep your two ugly mugs off my money! The heroes crash in. Sonic: Let’s go, Eggman, your little political party’s over! (Jumps down) Crystal: You’ll pay! (Jumps down) Eggman: Sonic! Crystal! Stop there! Sonic: Yeah right! (Continues jumping down) Crystal: Like we’ll do that! (Continues jumping down) Eggman: I warn you, one step closer and he’s finished! President: Careful you don’t squeeze the air out! Eggman: Rrgh! (notices he’s holding a balloon) Oh no! Sonic: Nice work! Eggman: Keep away! Then Sonic knocks Eggman out the window. Crystal: Well, now what? The Eggmoon then moves back into its normal orbit. Light then returns to the planet. After some short segments, we get to Eggman and the robots, fleeing. They come across Chris, holding a sign. Chris: Question 1. I first met Sonic the Hedgehog and Crystal the Raccoon when they fell into my living room! Yes or No? Eggman: No! They come across Tails, also holding a sign. Tails: Next one! The X Tornado can fly more than 300 miles an hour and can withstand attacks by changing into Battle Armour Mode? Eggman: Yes! They come across Amy and Crystal, sharing a sign. Crystal: Which girl does Sonic like more? Amy: Me or Crystal? Eggman: Crystal, most definitely! Crystal: Heh heh! Amy: Awww, you didn’t have to rub it in! Crystal: Too bad! They then come across Sonic, also holding a sign. Sonic: Just one more to go! Bocoe: Think carefully, Doctor! If you answer this one correctly you will be the big winner! Eggman: Don’t worry, with my exceptionally high IQ, I’m bound to get it right! Sonic: Who’s the coolest guy around? Me or you? Eggman: What a ridiculous question! It’s me of course! He runs the wrong way and gets arrested. Eggman: I’ll be back! Bocoe: And to think this morning we were flying high! Decoe: Now look at us! Jail birds! Eggman: You fools! Let me out of here! Sonic: From a big hero to a big zero! Crystal: He was always like that. Crowd starts cheering for Sonic and he runs off. Crystal: I’m outta this conversion. Chris: (Thoughts) Looks like Sonic’s the real hero. But we knew that all along. (Voice) Didn’t we? END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised